


Call of Adrastea

by Juullvn_Liaise



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Government, Other, Pandemic - Freeform, end of world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juullvn_Liaise/pseuds/Juullvn_Liaise
Summary: The World always manages to find a way to fix a pandemic. This solution was easy; those who adapted and developed a special strand to become immune to the disease live, those who didn’t eventually died. Survival of the fittest, right? But when the world finds out that they aren’t safe anymore from the disease named Adrastea, 4 people join together to try and discover the true secrets and abomination of their government.•The terminals are set in motion for a mandatory evacuation, but not a soul knows why. Except the government itself. Suspicions are on the rise, but it will be too late before anyone realizes that this destination will not be their promised ‘paradise’.•• Despite their vast differences, these 4 kids need to reach a common goal: get on that terminal.•





	Call of Adrastea

Prologue:

Diary Excerpt 1: 2027

 

The U.S.A Government has just issued a state of emergency. There is a pandemic going around. No one knows of its origins. They closed off the borders for the possibility that we might be shielded from this. To stop it from spreading even further. As if that will help. The damage has already been done, so it seems. The whole thing is completely insane and no one can figure out how it infects people. It just makes people sick and then instantly kills them at a random point of their life. I just don’t believe it though.

But seriously, what’s the chance this is really happen? This is probably just a publicity stunt of some sort. And even if it is real, the government would know what to do in order to protect us. But it just seems so trivial. 

Based on News Reports, there’s nothing that you can do to prepare yourself or you can predict will happen, it just happens out of nowhere. Working on your final draft for a school play. Taking the bus after a successful first date.

 

Walking out of coffee shop on a Tuesday evening.

 

I freeze as I see a person fall to the group. A tall, lanky man. As he falls he drops his currency and cup of coffee clatters on the floor with him. People clamor around him, trying to see the action take place.

He looks like he’s in his mid-20’s. I try and squeeze through the group of people, wanting to see what was happening with my own eyes. I finally get to the front of the crowd and watch the scene unfold.

His eyes are open, starting emptily at the ceiling. They look bloodshot, like he had a bit too much fun the previous night. His body’s shaded a purple color and rigid, there’s no twitching to signify he’s still responsive. He’s really dead.

After a moment, his eyes slowly close and he lets out a shaky breath no one had known he was holding.

People start to whisper and mumble, trying to undertone their voice against the whole problem.

I start to move away. I didn’t plan I would stay for long. I just wanted to see what was happening. In case there was a accident of some sort. But now I’m freaking out. There were rumors, but I didn’t think- I couldn’t fathom. Oh my god. He’s really dead. It’s all true. People are dying.

Ambulances flood the scene. Government officials and police officers round up the bystanders and lead them to a safer place. I am already down the street by then.

My body trembles and becomes tense as the adrenaline flows away from my veins. I can’t go to my job. Not like this. I need to hide. 

I walk across the parking lot to my car. I open the door and settle in. Before I turn the ignition key, I stop to think.

He was so young. He was my age. I could die just like him. I can’t let that happen to me. I need to protect myself. I just didn’t think it was real. Me and my sister would joke about how this is probably just a marketing strategy to aid politicians or organizations, laughing in bliss after each bizarre presumption. Now my mind is blank. I don’t know what to do.

I turn the ignition key and start driving out of the parking lot and onto the street. I won’t get it, I’ll be prepared. I should have just stayed home today. Like the Government warned us to. Why don’t I ever listen? I’m just going to stay there forever. I’m never going to my job. I’m never going out. Not as long as the virus is still out there. Not as long as I can get infected.

 

I re-think my plans as I pass a red light heading to my house.

 

 

Diary Excerpt 2: 2054

 

I look through the window of my house. Everything is deserted. There’s no one outside. They have either died or are staying in their homes just as I am.

I’ve sat here. For 27 years. All alone in my house. Living off the rationed food the government delivers us. The first 5 years were fine. I had enough stocked food. People were still walking the streets.

I remember when my sister came over to tell me I was absolutely crazy and I needed to go to a mental hospital. That they have stabilized the pandemic now. That’s it’s safe to come out.

Well. Look where she and most of the planet are at now. And look at me.

I’m getting old though. I’m weak and fragile. I can barely stand. I don’t know how I even survived this long.

I remember the whole day like it was yesterday. The day the world fell apart. April 28th, 2044. Broadcasted information of people begging hospitals to let them in. Car crashes that weren’t prevented, that were purposeful because the sad people couldn’t bear to live in this world after they heard the news.

The news that the pandemic has entered the United States after it’s prolonged disappearance. There were rumors it came from airline traveling. We should have closed up airplane traveling. Should have let the other countries defend themselves. It was never confirmed which nation truly brought the pandemic over, but I guess it didn’t matter at that point. The problem was now ours. They sent it to us. They jeopardized us. And we had no idea how to stop it.

Day after day, I saw people just fall and die on the street. People trying to carry them away. Those same people getting infected. The government stopped Broadcasting information after a few months, which I was extremely outraged about. How could they just leave us to our own defenses? At a time like this? But there was nothing we could do about it anyway. Most of us were dead or hiding in our homes, scared to leave.

I could have probably helped. Went out to the streets myself to pick up the infected and drove them to hospitals. But I was too chicken. Now, that seems like a bad thing, but if I wasn’t chicken I wouldn’t be sitting here right now. Writing down my thoughts.

All this time technology still worked, which amazed me the most. After a year a two the government started to broadcast information again. Saying that they will send certain people to deliver food to you. You had to find a way to signal them though. Most people did find a way, but some other didn’t. A small percentage just didn’t bother. I’d assume they felt betrayed and didn’t want the governments help after being abandoned for 2 years.

I felt the same way, but I needed food. And I was not going to die because of starvation. Not when I had come this far.

I look back now and wonder. If this pandemic didn’t happen, how far advanced would we be in technology? I mean we had self-driving cars but that was about it. How far would we have gone?

I’m pretty sure all self-driving cars are gone now. If we ever did remake them, it would have to be designed completely different with a new agenda and such. It’s a shame. I really liked mine.

The whole world got to shit. Well I’m pretty sure at least. There would have been a solution by now if the countries cane together. I guess it’s every man for themselves now.

I look back at the past vibrantly. But I can’t help to feel like I didn’t achieve what I wanted. Of course, no one really did. But my achievement was plausible.

To be able to live far enough to see the end of this. The government was speculating about moving all the bodies. That slowly the air was become disinfected. Too bad I won’t be able to see it.

I know I’m going to die. I can feel it in my lungs. My heart. My brain. I guess the coffee and over-working really did get to me. I lay down to sleep, hoping I will have a peaceful death.

 

 

Let’s hope the next generation thinks of something better.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next generation did in fact, think of something better. In 5 years the began to rebuild the cities and government after they did many tests to confirm the air wasn’t toxic. They carefully moved all the bodies and burned them. The world was slowly becoming inhabitable. Some people adapted during this time. Scientist explored this topic relentlessly and found out we can be immune. Due to a special strand. They immediately set the process of reproduction. Some people didn’t get so lucky though. They had the virus, but they had gathered some sort of immunity to it. To help them last longer. They never lived past 40 though. They made special tests and injections to determine if a infant has the virus or not. By injecting a liquid and early staged version into the infant, scientist could determine whether the baby was immune to the virus or not by rigorous examinations. Most times though, if you had a mother and father who didn’t have the virus, you were almost 100% likely to be immune. It was the ones who had one parent who was infected and the other who was immune that they had to figure out and test regularly.

The government decided not to contact any of the other countries. To cut off air travel entirely. Burn all planes and destroy them. They used now non-purposeful airports as bus stations. Or terminals.

The building blocks were set. They just needed to figure out one more thing. A name. For this fatal virus.

 

They called it Adrastea.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You start this journey at the year 2115, as the Government has rebuilt everything from scratch and civilization is thriving. An occasional debate may come into play but for the most part, the infected and immune live in harmony. But a problem has arisen. This scheme brings 4 unlikely people together to solve the true story of the government and what led to the breakdown of the entire world.

 

Are you ready?


End file.
